The Visit That Changed Everything
by Jellybelly903
Summary: How does one little conversation go from light and cheery to instant tears? Kalahira Shepard asks herself that on the way back to the Normandy after visiting Kaidan at Huerta Memorial.(Shepard is going to see Kaidan for a second time while he is in ightly a little OOC for Kaidan but not much. Follows script for the most part) Please review so I can decide whether to update or not!


(Shepard is going to see Kaidan for a second time while he is in a little OOC for Kaidan but not much. Follows script for the most part.)

When Kalahira Shepard first arrives in Kaidan Alenko room, he is staring out of the window. When he sees her come in his eyes lit up. Just like they did before her hearing with the Council."You doin' okay?" Kalahira Shepard looks at Kaidan hard. Bruised all over his face. Still dried blood under his nose. It hurt to see him this badly injured. He looks at her."They say my implant got a little...rattled. So doc wants me to keep the biotics offline for a bit. It's really no big deal."

"Need me to break you out?"Kalahira laughs. He chuckles and replies, "I'll let you know." She grins. "Ya know, I'm glad you asked me to come. It's good to see you're going to be okay." Kaidan re-adjusts his position on the hospital bed to face her. "Thanks." It came out harsher than he probably meant looks down."You almost died under my watch. It was horrible to see." She looks back up to see that Kaidan's about to ask her a serious question. Internally she smiles. His eyes always gave away his actions before he did them."So I just want to make sure. After Mars, after Horizon, you and me….We're good?" Her eyes meet his. She just shakes her head and rolls her eyes. "We've been through hell together. Had each others backs. That kind of bond is hard to break."

"No, not just that. You were my commander, sure. But you listened, I told you about how Rahna broke my heart-you didn't judge me. You knew I needed that. We went through Ash's death together." With the mention of Ashley, Kalahira closed her eyes and looked down at her feet. "Yeah, we did."She shakes the what if's and could've beens out of her head. "So," Kaidan sighed. "Are we good?" She smiles a small smile. "Yeah, we're good. It was great to have you back on the Normandy." His eyes shift away from her face. "Thanks." She lifts an eyebrow and asks, "What's goin on? Is there something else?"

He shifts uncomfortably in the bed. "Yeah, maybe. I heard something about you and some pilot." Kalahira's eyes immediately widen. "Kaidan- pshffff." She has no words. Nothing. "Sorry. I never meant to hurt you. We were so far apart, physically. And after our fight on Horizon.. I-" But before she can explain, Kaidan interrupts her. "Yeah, I'll own that. Seeing you alive sent me spinning. And I, uhh, I handled it badly. I'm sorry Shepard. I just want you to know that for me," he lets out a small sigh, "there isn't anyone else." He looks her in the eyes. "And I still care." Kaidan placed his hand over hers. Kalahira shifts uncomfortably in her seat. "So feel like we've cleared the air?"

"You're not even going to tell me who?" He asked. It had an undertone of joking around But Kalahira knew better. "You going to tell me which doctor you took on a date?" she face dropped with her retort. If she could avoid telling Kaidan right now, she most definitely would. "It….It was Rahna." It was so soft. It was almost as if she hadn't heard takes her a few seconds to realize whose name he had said. She could've handled Dr. Michel or some random stranger. But the woman who broke his heart? She wasn't sure how to take it. Something inside her felt heavy for some reason. And she wasn't sure as to why. She sighed deeply. "I really don't think now is the time to tell you…Not to mention, I should probably talk to him about it first…"

She trails off praying that he won't guess correctly or ask too many questions. She looks him in the eyes, praying that he doesn't know. From the look in his eyes, She thinks that he knows. "Okay. I understand." He says softly breaking eye contact. "I should go. It was great seeing you Kaidan." She says softly. "Yeah, wish I could join you. Take care Shepard." He goes back to staring deeply outside the window, just as he was when she entered the room.

When she left the room, she nearly cried. But then she remembered who she was and where she was. The Great Commander Shepard did not cry. At least not in public. The walk back to the Normandy was relatively quiet. A few wanted to know where to go, while others simply wanted her opinion. And she politely gave them or told them where to find someone who knew more than she did. She let out a great big sigh once she hit the airlock.

The swoosh of the door hit her like a cold breeze. It felt good against her flushed face. How had what started as a good conversation ended so terrible. She hadn't talked to Joker since taking off from Mars. It was time to talk about their time together before the Omega 4 Relay. She nearly ran to her quarters, barely avoiding a near miss collision with Traynor who gave her the weirdest look before the doors closed. Once in the elevator, she turned and put her head on the cold metal. "Edi," Shepard asks as the door opens to her cabin," Could you send Joker up and take the helm?"

"Of course Shepard." Edi's smooth voice came over the com in her cabin. "Jeff has been worried about you since you arrived back from Huerta. I will send him up immediately." She sighs and collapses on the bed face down. It kind of hit her how she's about to ask her oldest friend, where there relationship was headed. That was then that she had to ask herself if she wanted to continue the relationship. She wasn't sure of his answer. And that scared her.

Okay so I need some feedback. Should I continue this? Or just upload the other half and call it quits? Please Read and Review! I take your feedback seriously!


End file.
